Segundas oportunidades
by isabelle malfoy 17
Summary: Rosalie Hale tuvo una hija antes de ser transformada en vampiro la pequeña Isabella Lilian Hale. Años mas tarde encuentra a una chica parecida a su hija, una chica con un pasado extraño... los Quileutes no dejan que se intente averiguar de donde proviene. La joven chica se encariña con los Cullen y ellos con ella...
1. capitulo 1

**BPVO**

El viaje fue sumamente aburrido y largo, después de que me despedí de René y su nuevo esposo Phil sin duda era lo único por lo que extrañaría Phoenix.

Otra vez regresaba a mi pueblo natal a petición de mi hermano mayor cosa q era muy rara, realmente lo extrañaba y a mis amigos de toda la vida: Jacob y Leah. Pero bueno estuve fuera por casi dos años ya que me ofrecieron un nivel más avanzado en mi educación y mi hermano prácticamente me llevo de las orejas aunque recordándolo bien, es justamente lo que hizo… me llevo de la oreja hasta el avión mientras yo gritaba y pataleaba, fue la mayor vergüenza que he pasado.

Bufe molesta solo al recordarlo.

Y a pesar de todas las amenazas que me dio mi pueblo aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto de Seattle de nuevo, después de dos largas horas, ignorando los coqueteos de los hombres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes e incluso unas cuantas mujeres que intentaban establecer conversación conmigo.

No es que no me guste la atención, estoy acostumbrada a ella desde que cumplí los doce y quien se podía resistir a mis encantos (lo sé soy ególatra): mi cabello color caoba con destellos rojos, mi cara en forma de corazón, mis labios carnosos perfectamente, con sobresalientes pómulos, piel de porcelana, una estatura razonable (1.74m) pero lo que más resaltaba eran mis ojos color azul que siempre parecían morados, cubiertos con grandes y abundantes pestañas oscuras, sip soy una diosa personificada.

Sin embargo esto es simplemente irritante… voy a matar a mi hermano no puedo creer que después de un año sin tener ninguna noticia de el, solamente me llame y me ordene volver, pero ¿quién demonios se cree?… bueno si es mi hermano mayor, y si yo se que tiene mi custodia legal, pero vamos tengo 16 años no me puede hacer y deshacer mi vida.

-Isabella- grito una voz masculina haciendo que la mitad de mis admiradores retrocedieran lentamente, mientras que la otra parte se le quedaba viendo amenazante por su aspecto, bueno quien no al ver semejante hombre: su piel era de color rojizo, pelo oscuro bien cortado, la cara era la de un hombre joven apuesto, pantalones rasgados al igual que su camisa, sin embargo era su gran estatura y musculatura lo que hacía retroceder a todos.

Yo simplemente lo mire enfadada haciendo que su gran sonrisa disminuyera poco a poco hasta quedar con una mueca de vergüenza.

-¿se puede saber que te demoro tanto?- le pregunte con calma.

-mira Bella es que… tuve cosas que hacer- me respondió mientras se frotaba con nerviosismo el cuello.

-¿Qué tipos de cosas?-cuestione entre cerrando los ojos.

-mm cosas de… hombres- mas que afirmación parecía pregunta.

-sabes que, no me interesa tus escusas…- le conteste de mal humor al ver que mentía- será mejor que te apresures… Sam

-ah sigues igual de bipolar-puse los ojos en ese comentario-… me alegro de eso- señaló mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.

-sí, también yo te extrañe- comente incomoda devolviéndole el abrazo, nunca me había gustado el afecto físico- ahora basta de sentimentalismo y vamos a casa.- mientras agitaba mi cabello como una barbie y me dirigía a la entrada.

-bien bien- rio mientras ponía las manos en alto- si tantas ganas tienes de volver a La Push no me opondré.

**contii**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPVO**

Otro día aburrido en la pequeña ciudad de Forks había terminado, Dios es tan estresante que todos los estudiantes te estén viendo con lujuria en el caso de los hombres, o con envidia y celos en caso de las mujeres. De solo pensar en que lo soportare por el resto de mi existencia… ufff.

-me pregunto cómo será la nueva alumna- comento Alice emocionada viendo hacia la nada, brincando como un conejo hiperactivo. Y los demás nada más riéndose de su comportamiento.

Y ahí está la incógnita y comidilla del pueblo, una nueva alumna de Phoenix vendrá a estudiar a la escuela lo que nos causa sensación a nosotros es que Alice la vidente de la familia no podía ver absolutamente nada de esta chica.

-¿ah ves algo de la nueva chica?- pregunto emocionado Emmett y Alice complaciéndolo busco en el futuro, apareció una mueca e su cara y lo intentaba de nuevo.

-ni lo intentes Alice… no has logrado ver nada de esa chica en semanas y dudo que lo logres ahora- le dije molesta por tanto alboroto, a lo que la pequeña duende se entristeció.

-¡ROSALINE HALE! ¡DISCULPATE CON TU HERMANA AHORA MISMO!- me reprendió Esme con dureza, a lo que yo simplemente lo ignore mirándome la uñas.

Jasper estaba mirándome molesto al apesadumbrar a su pareja, Emmett y Carlisle solo me veía decepcionado y negaba con la cabeza.

Yo simplemente los ignore y Salí de la casa necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas, corrí una buena distancia antes de detenerme.

Todo el mundo me consideraba una perra fría y sin corazón, y tenían razón yo me había esforzado mucho en convertirme en eso, tal vez debería explicarme mejor: en mi transformación perdí lo que más amaba atesoraba y necesitaba en el mundo: a mi hija. Ella me necesitaba más, por dios por que la vida tenía que ser tan cruel mi pequeña hija solo tenía 4 años en ese entonces.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo comprendería, tal vez lo entendería un poco Esme pero a la vez no ya que su hijo nació muerto por lo que no convivió con él.

El dolor que una madre debe de soportar es terrible cuando nunca vuelves a ver a tu hijo, eso me pasa a mí, tenía una vida perfecta una chica joven de buen estatus económico, casada con un hombre maravilloso y rico (que moriría al poco tiempo de que naciera mi hija), mis padres me adoraban a mí y a mi pequeña.

Mi hermosa hija era una hermosa niña: de una piel blanca sin ningún rastro de esas horribles pecas, su pelo era de un hermoso color caoba con destellos rojizos a la luz del sol, sus ojos de un color azul-morado, pero también era cariñosa, amable, educada y algo torpe que le hacían la niña mas adorable del mundo entero.

Me comenzó a doler el corazón, mi hija ya debería estar en edad muy avanzada o muerta. Realmente espero que lo primero.

Nunca más la busque desde el aquel día en el que asesine a Royce, recuerdo que antes de irme para siempre llegue a mi casa una vez más para despedirme de mi dulce angelito, pero me preocupe cuando no la encontré en su habitación o toda la casa. No fue hasta que busque en mi habitación en la que encontré envuelta en mis cobijas abrazando fuertemente la almohada aspirando mucho cada vez que respiraba intentando conservar mi aroma.

Sus ojos parecían hinchados de tanto llorar, me acosté por última vez junto a ella y la abrace con cuidado, su aroma me golpeo: fresillas, lavanda y como el roció de la lluvia, pero ignore el quemazón en mi garganta ya que era mi hija a la que abrazaba.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo la estuve abrazando y ella se me abrazaba con fuerza una vez que la solté con cuidado y me paraba la oí sollozar y comenzó a hablar en sueños.

-mami… no… me dejes- lloriqueo como cualquier niño pequeño asustado y su suplica me partía el corazón, ya nunca más le daría de comer, la regañaría por ensuciarse o por no querer comerse sus vegetales, no estaría para consolarla con sus amores o el día de su boda.

-tranquila- le susurre con voz ronca ya que nunca más podría llorar, y comencé a cantar ya que siempre se calmaba así:

_Calla mi vida_

_No hay que llorar_

_Sueña y sueña feliz_

_Siempre tú debes_

_Mi arrullo llevar_

_Sueña y así yo estaré junto a ti_

Le bese la frente mientras le colgaba el relicario que pensaba regalarle en su cumpleaños en su cuello- te amo- le susurre antes de irme.

Fue un día muy duro, nunca volví porque pensé que no resistiría y me la llevaría y eso era incorrecto.

El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas, cosa que me indicaba que era el momento de regresar para seguir con una farsa.

Una vez que llegue a la casa me cambie ignorando las miradas de mi familia y salimos rumbo a la escuela, bueno admitiré que si me da un poco de curiosidad la chica nueva.

**cotii**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPVO**

Después de una gran bienvenida en casa, estaban todos: Sue y Harry Clearwater con sus hijos Seth, y Leah que parecía feliz de verme pero le enviaba miradas asesinas a Sam y a Emily la prometida de Sam, también se encontraba Billy y Sara Black con su hijo Jacob ya que las gemelas estaban fuera de la ciudad, y otros chicos que casi no reconocía y le pregunte a Leah y me dijo que eran: Paul, Embry, Quil y Jared; no los reconocía aquí parece que les dan crécelas o algo parecido.

Una vez que se acabo la pequeña reunión me fui a dormir porque al día siguiente iría a "la maravillosa" (nótese el sarcasmo) escuela secundaria de Forks ya que tenía un nivel muy avanzado para estudiar en la reserva.

En fin me despedí de Sam y Emily para irme a dormir, aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, siempre he tenido sueños extraños donde aparece la figura de una mujer rubia con la cara borrosa, siempre me imaginado que es mi madre biológica.

Siempre supe que era adoptada, el pobre e ingenuo Sam cuando le pregunte a los 6 años donde estaban mis verdaderos padres casi le da un ataque al corazón ya que al parecer no pensaba decirme que era adoptada hasta alcanzar según él una edad adecuada: a los 50 años o más. Pero vamos era bastante obvio yo era una cara pálida en medio de gente Quileute, en la escuela se solían burlar hasta que Sam, Jacob y Leah me defendieron.

Bip bip

Genial ya es hora de irse a la escuela y yo ni dormí.

Me levante a ducharme y lave los dientes, y me puse como ropa un pantalón artísticamente rasgado y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de manga larga color azul y unos tennis ya que antes era muy torpe y aun lo soy un poco como para correr riesgos.

Tome la mochila y me despedí con la mano de Sam y Emily antes de subirme a mi maravillosa moto, la que había arreglado con Jake antes de irme a Phoenix.

Al momento de arrancarla era simplemente genial, el viento me llenaba los pulmones pero gracias al casco no me despeinaría tanto.

Una vez que llegue a la escuela tuve que ir a terminar de llenar unos papeles.

-disculpe- intente llamar la atención de la secretaria.

Esta al levantar la vista se quedo algo conmocionada por lo que me irrite, quiero decir, se que llamo la atención pero quedarse con la boca abierta es descortés.

-soy Isabella Uley- le dije amablemente mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh… si… perdona- me contesto saliendo del aturdimiento y buscaba unos papeles y me los entregaba- aquí tienes, lo tienen que firmar tus profesores.

-gracias- conteste con agradecimiento y Salí en busca de mi primera clase.

-¿tú eres Isabella Uley, cierto?- me pregunto un chico que parecía el típico chico del club de ajedrez.

-Bella… Isabella es muy formal- le respondí estrechando su mano.

-de acuerdo _Bella_, necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase- con una sonrisa esperanzada- por cierto mi nombre es Eric

-mmm no gracias… Eric… ya lo tengo- le respondí con amabilidad.

-ah… bueno… nos vemos por ahí- me dijo y prácticamente se fue corriendo.

Me sentía mal por él, pero no me gustaba depender de nadie incluso en algo tan minúsculo como encontrar el siguiente salón de clase. El resto de la jornada hasta el descanso transcurrió lo más normal que se puede esperar para una alumna de menor edad y a demás transferida a mitad del año escolar.

A la hora del almuerzo iba con una niña habladora que había conocido en español y cuyo nombre se me olvidaba pero había sido lo suficientemente amable para invitarme a comer con su grupo de amigos.

Agarre una ensalada con un té para almorzar una vez pagado nos sentamos junto a un grupo de alumnos que se encontraban mirándome con curiosidad.

-bien Bella ellos son Eric- dijo señalando al chico que me había encontrado en la mañana- Lauren- señalando a la chica rubia que me miraba de mala manera- Tayler

-hola dulzura- saludo el chico en cuestión mientras me guiña el ojo a lo que mentalmente puse los ojos.

Prosiguió como si no hubiera interrupción- el es Mike- un chico apuesto de pelo rubio que sonrió amigablemente- Ángela y Ben- que sonrieron con amabilidad y Ángela parecía dar una disculpa con los ojos al ver el comportamiento de los demás y le sonreí.

Comenzaron todos a comer sus respectivos alimentos, cuando voltee a ver a una chica que se levantaba para tirar su comida sin tocar y gracias a ella me fije en los otros alumnos que parecían modelos de pasarela sentados en la mesa más alejada de los demás

-o veo que has encontrado a los Cullen- dijo riendo mi anfitriona cuyo nombre al fin recordé Jessica

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte viéndolos de reojo.

-bueno la chica de pelo negro que se acaba de ir es Alice Cullen ella es muy extraña- comento celosa mientras la ve alejarse con aire de bailarina.- el chico alto y musculoso de pelo rizado es Emmett Cullen, el chico rubio que parece estar con dolor es Jasper Hale, el es gemelo de Rosalie la chica rubia, ellos son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Antes había otro chico Edward Cullen era un gran espécimen de hombre pero creo que era gay, bueno en fin él era el único soltero en su familia pero se fue a un internado en Europa o algo así. Todos los demás están juntos… Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie, cosa que es asqueroso si quieres mi opinión.

-Jessica no están emparentados realmente- defendió Ángela

-lo sé pero viven juntos-

-sabes ahora que lo veo te pareces mucho a Rosalie, Bella solo con diferente color de ojos y el pelo- observo Eric haciendo que todos se me quedaran viendo, incluso los Cullen parecían como si hubieran escuchado, yo observe a la mujer rubia con detenimiento y descubrí que esta hacia lo mismo conmigo, al final solo me encogí en hombros al ver que si nos dábamos un aire.

-eso parece- les respondí volviendo a mi comida dando como finalizada la plática.

**cotii**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPVO**

Todo el mundo hablaba de lo hermosa que era la nueva chica, en parte me compadecía de ella pero ni loca dejaría que se notara, tenía cierta reputación.

-adivina que Rose- me dijo entusiasmado Emmett yo solamente emboce una pequeña sonrisa al verlo prácticamente saltando- descubrí que la chica nueva tiene 16 años y está en mis materias.

Parpadee un poco, vaya si era lista.

-bueno vámonos al comedor Em- comente mientras le tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al abarrotado comedor, donde a pesar de llevar ya como un año en este lugar aun no se acostumbraban a vernos juntos.

Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados en nuestra mesa "oficial".

Comenzamos a escuchar después de un rato a la chica Stanley balbucear de la escuela y de lo popular que sería estando con ella, me he de imaginar que hablaba con la chica nueva.

-mm esta en el área de comida- nos murmuro Alice saltando ligeramente mientras intentaba verla.

Supongo que no haberla visto en sus visiones le causa más curiosidad que ningún otro ser humano de la escuela o que haya conocido.

-tiene un estilo casual… pero se podría mejorar- asintió la Pixie para sí misma mientras veía una chica de pelo caoba de espaldas.

Después de un rato Alice se paro ya que antes de entrar a clase quería hablar a unos diseñadores que no le habían entregado su pedido.

-o veo que has encontrado a los Cullen- escuchamos que decía riendo la chica Stanley.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto una voz más suave.

-bueno la chica de pelo negro que se acaba de ir es Alice Cullen ella es muy extraña- comento celosa mientras señalaba a mi hermana con la mirada.- el chico alto y musculoso de pelo rizado es Emmett Cullen, el chico rubio que parece estar con dolor es Jasper Hale, el es gemelo de Rosalie la chica rubia, ellos son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Antes había otro chico Edward Cullen era un gran espécimen de hombre pero creo que era gay- Emmett y Jasper se rieron de ese comentario mientras discutían esa posibilidad- bueno en fin él era el único soltero en su familia pero se fue a un internado en Europa o algo así-esa historia era una cubierta ese imbécil salió de la casa como lo hace cada determinado tiempo- Todos los demás están juntos… Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie, cosa que es asqueroso si quieres mi opinión.-termino con veneno destilando.

-Jessica no están emparentados realmente- nos defendió Ángela Weber que era la única chica de ese grupo que me caía bien.

-lo sé pero viven juntos- siguió Stanley

-sabes ahora que lo veo te pareces mucho a Rosalie, Bella, solo con diferente color de ojos y el pelo- comento un chico de rostro con acné.

-he tiene razón Rose, ya sabía yo que esa chica me recordaba a alguien- dijo Emmett riendo entre dientes.

Yo me limite a observar a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo, sus ojos eran azul-morado se parecía mucho a mi pero con algunas características de mi hija… podrá ser mi bisnieta, ese pensamiento me hizo feliz ya que eso quería decir que mi hija debió haberse casado y tenido hijos y sus hijos tuvieron hijos y esa chica podría ser su nieta.

Jasper me miraba intrigado al ver mis sentimientos: primero fastidio, luego curiosidad y luego alegría.

Al final fue ella quien rompió la mirada encogiéndose en hombros para volver a su comida y murmuraba:

-eso parece-

-oye _Isabella_ tenemos entendido que vienes de Phoenix, ¿dónde vives?- pregunto con malicia Malfoy pareciera que ya lo sabía.

-vivo con mi hermano mayor- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

-t-tienes hermano mayor- tartamudearon Tayler y Newton algo asustados y la chica asintió distraídamente.

-pero ¿Dónde vives?- presiono mas la chica Malfoy.

-en La Push- le contesto

Todos se sorprendieron incluidos nosotros

-p-pero eres de piel blanca- murmuro sorprendida Stanley y se le iluminaban los ojos por la noticia, que seguramente lo sabría toda la escuela entre ahora y mañana

Isabella puso los ojos con irritación visible mientras contestaba- soy adoptada… ya estas feliz Malfoy o tengo que decirte toda mi vida… y déjame decirte que no avergüenza decirlo- le dijo a la chica rubia con una frialdad que se comparaba bien conmigo.

-¡yeah! La chica nueva tiene agallas- prácticamente grito Emmett al ver como todos parecían intimidados con ella mientras se paraba y se iba a su próxima clase.

-deberías avergonzarte Lauren- reprocho la chica Weber antes de salir detrás de Isabella.

Nosotros también nos levantamos y tiramos el almuerzo intacto, y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

En la hora de ingles la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el salón de clase, el maestro solo esperaba que dieran el timbre de entrada para comenzar a impartir la clase, en el toque llego la chica nueva y le entrego un papel.

-bien señorita Uley siéntese al lado de la señorita Hale, señorita Hale levante la mano- dijo el profesor mientras se ponía de espaldas a la clase para escribir en el pizarrón.

Yo levante la mano y la chica camino hacia conmigo y se sentó a un lado.

Abrí los ojos cuando su olor a fresillas, lavanda y como el roció de la lluvia me golpeo.

**contiii**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPVO**

Después del comentario de Lauren Malfoy me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, decir que me encontraba molesta era quedarse corto.

¿Quién demonios se creía para saber mi vida personal?, lo único que quería esa chica era avergonzarme pero ni loca dejaría que eso me afectara.

Sin embargo una cosa que me llamo la atención fue la chica Hale, se me hacia familiar de algún lado, y para colmo nos parecíamos un poco, sin embargo su cabello rubio era de la misma forma que el mío, al igual que la forma de sus rostro…

-espera Bella- grito una voz detrás de mí interrumpiendo mis divagaciones, estaba a punto de decirle que me dejara en paz cuando vi que era Ángela – siento lo del comportamiento de Lauren- se disculpo una vez que me hubo alcanzado.

-tranquila no es tu culpa que ella sea mmm una… una…- buscaba una palabra que la describiera sin verme mal al expresarme.

-¿una perra?- ofreció Ángela con inocencia.

-ja ja… supongo que esa es la palabra adecuada, aunque le queda corto- reí.

-¿bueno nos vamos a clase?- me pregunto mientras se encaminaba a los salones.

-sí, claro- respondí mientras la seguía

Ángela era amable, inteligente y tímida todo lo que se podría pedir de una buena amiga, me estuvo hablando de la escuela y su familia.

El llegar la hora de ingles me acompaño al salón y me deseo suerte.

Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, así que me acerque al profesor y le entregue el papel que me habían dado para que lo firmara.

-bien señorita Uley siéntese al lado de la señorita Hale, señorita Hale levante la mano- dijo el profesor mientras se ponía de espaldas a la clase para escribir en el pizarrón.

Yo me acerque a la rubia que había levantado la mano, aunque era una chica de la familia Cullen, esto será interesante y me senté a su lado.

Vi de reojo que la chica Cullen se me quedaba viendo.

Y me di un golpe mentalmente, no me había presentado

_¿Donde están tus modales jovencita?-_me pregunto una voz dulce de mujer en mi cabeza

-*_enterrados en el jardín_*- oí una voz parecida a la que tenia de niña, seguido de una melodiosa risa. Sonreí un poco sin saber si era una alucinación o un recuerdo.

-hola… soy Bella Uley- dije cortésmente sacándola de su estado aturdido.

-Rosalie Hale- respondió ella y me sorprendió su voz musical y mirándome con curiosidad como si intentara buscar algo, yo le rete un poco, bueno mucho con la mirada pensando que había oído los chimes de la idiota de Malfoy, fuera lo que estaba buscando parecía que lo había encontrado y aparto con brusquedad la mirada con "dolor", bueno no estoy segura pero como pareció prestar más atención al maestro hice lo mismo.

Transcurrió la hora con lentitud ya conocía ese tema por lo que deje de prestar atención y me concentre en el sueño que había tenido esta mañana y desde siempre: era una mujer sin rostro pero yo por alguna extraña razón sabía que era hermoso, su cabello era largo ondulado y rubio, y brazos cálidos abrazándome, sentía una protección que nunca he sentido en la vida. Siempre me he preguntado si sería mi madre esa mujer que siempre veo en mis sueños, me atormenta el saber el porqué me abra abandonado.

Sacudí la cabeza, yo estaba bien sin madre durante toda mi vida o la mayor parte de ella, por lo que me había dejado no era mi preocupación ni de mi interés. Volví a poner atención en la clase cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos para acabarse, una vez que dieron el timbre recogí mis cosas

Lo único que faltaba en este día era la materia de literatura, con el mismo procedimiento de todas las clases entregar el papel y que me pidiera que me sentara.

Curiosamente me toco de nuevo con Rosalie, asentí con la cabeza en saludo y saque mi cuaderno y comencé a hacer el ensayo que nos encargaron de Romeo y Julieta, como había leído el libro infinidad de veces termine rápido, se lo entregue al profesor y me indico que me sentara y espera a que se terminara la hora. Rosalie también había terminado su trabajo y al igual que yo esperaba.

-y… mmm… ¿vienes de Phoenix?- me saco de mis pensamientos una voz musical.

-uh… ¿Qué si vengo de Phoenix?-ella asistió- oh si- respondí un poco desorientada a lo que ella sonrió levemente.- ¿y tú has vivido siempre aquí en Forks?

-no… mi familia y yo nos mudamos de Alaska… pero creo que eso ya te lo dijeron ¿no? Y de lo extraño que es nuestro modo de vida- contesto con algo de ironía.

-si lo hicieron, pero es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de las personas, además no hay nada de malo en ustedes- confesé un poco avergonzada.

-uh eso es cierto… pero ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?- pregunto confundida.

-es que… a veces soy un poco pasada de moda- le sonreí con timidez.

Sus ojos fueron más cálidos ahora- no creo que sea pasado de moda, mejor dicho es una buena educación.

-mmm supongo-conteste no muy convencida

-y entonces escuche que vives en… ¿La Push?-pregunto interesada, mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano la barbilla.

-malditas boconas porque no se están calladas, ¿es que acaso no tienen vida propia?- susurre para mí.

Ella sonrió, ups "acaso lo dije muy alto"

Me sonroje un poco y conteste- si vivo con mi hermano mayor

-¿y tus padres?- pregunto más bajo

-no lo sé soy adoptada, y mis padres adoptivos murieron-

-lo siento-

-no importa realmente no los conocía- comente restándole importancia- tú también eres adoptada ¿cierto?

-si-

-¿y qué se siente tener varios hermanos?

-nada del otro mundo... aunque son algo molestos de vez en cuando-

-¿me contarías algo sobre ellos?- ella pareció dudar un poco así que use ojos de cachorro abandonado haciendo que ella suspirara

-está bien... eres igual de chantajista que Alice

A lo que yo sonreí y espere atenta.

-Bueno Jasper es...

**contii**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPVO**

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. No consigo entender cómo es que me convenció con una sola mirada de cachorro, pero no le contare todo solo en general.

-bueno Jasper es el más tranquilo de todos, le encanta la guerra del sur aunque tiene un… punto diferente- por no decir que se la pasa quejándose de cómo pintan a los soldados del sur.

-Jasper es tu hermano… ¿gemelo?- me pregunto Isabella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha con curiosidad.

Me quede helada un segundo al ver que solo aquel gesto me traía una imagen de una niña pequeña haciendo lo mismo.

-oh si somos gemelos- le conteste con toda la naturalidad que pude.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada esperando a que continuara..

-mi hermana pequeña es Alice es un pequeño demonio chantajista y adicto a las compras- seguí contando mientras ponía los ojos a la obsesión de mi hermana por las compras.

La chica castaña solo levanto una ceja en confusión, pero se abstuvo de nuevo, parecía como si la hubieran criado en otra época, tenía curiosidad pero se abstenía de hacer cualquier comentario que fuera a verse descortés y entrometido.

-Emmett es mi novio él es como un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto, cuenta chistes sin parar, se la pasa jugando videojuegos, viendo televisión y es muy competitivo, pero también tiene su lado dulce y protector.- termine con cariño al pensar en mi marido

Isabella parecía pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunte con curiosidad

Ella puso los ojos- es como mi hermano mayor, solo que su lado dulce más bien me resulta empalagoso y su lado es más bien dicho sobreprotector- dijo mientras arrugaba ligeramente en disgusto.

-Bien aun tenemos mm otra media hora-comente después de observar el reloj en mi muñeca- ahora háblame de tu fami…-

-eso no es justo aun no has terminado de contarme-se quejo haciendo un mohín.

Yo solo sonreí con amabilidad, esta niña humana me recordaba tanto a mi hija que ahora no podía ver la diferencia.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?-

-mmm… algo de ti- respondió entusiasmada.

-uh bien pero después te toca a ti-me queje en broma- Bien pues a mí me gusta las compras pero no al extremo de Alice_-*la verdad dudo que alguien le pueda llegar a los talones*_- me gusta los autos…

-guau en serio eso sí que es raro- yo le mire irritada a lo que rápidamente añadió- no es para ofenderte…de hecho… ¡ES GENIAL! nunca había conocido a otra chica que le gustara la mecánica aparte de mi.

Ahora a mi me toco abrir la boca en sorpresa, nunca se me ocurrió que le interesara a otra chica "bonita" como suelen decir.

-hey no hagas esa cara- lloriqueo en broma, y volvía a ponerse entusiasmada y me preguntaba que tanto sabia de coches (que era bastante) y a su vez le preguntaba sobre sus trabajos.

-¿en s-serio?-me preguntaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían.

-si-

-tienen todos esos carros- seguía incrédula.

-si-le repetí

-guau me encantan todos- expresó encantada- aunque tal vez no tendría un volvo

Yo me reí al ver su reacción.

-yo tengo una moto…-me conto

-es peligroso- le regañe preocupada.

No podía creer que esta chica humana me volteara mi mundo de cabeza en menos de 24 horas.

-ah ya suenas como a Emily y Leah-se quejo.

-pues tienen razón en regañarte, solo tienes 15 años-le replique con molestia, ¿como en que no veía que las motos eran peligrosas?

-16 años en realidad- me contradigo ofendida.

-sigues siendo menor de edad- le espete con una sonrisa.

-¿qué edad tienes tu? 90-me reto

_-*94 en realidad*_de hecho tengo 18- le dije con aire de suficiencia

-estas vieja- me contesto con malicia.

-a si pues tú eres una cría-comente igualmente de maliciosa.

-mejor ser una cría que una momia- vaya si que contestaba con rapidez

-enserio pues…- me interrumpieron

-señorita Hale, señorita Uley ya que están siendo tan buenas amigas ustedes dos formaran un equipo para hacer el trabajo- ordeno el maestro con aburrimiento

-uh, ¿Qué trabajo?- pregunto Bella.

La expresión de Isabella era tan confusa como la mía, Dios estaba tan concentrada en la plática que no había escuchado al maestro dejar tarea.

-tienen que hacer una película, ustedes escribirán el guion, lo dirigirán y lo actuaran- respondió el maestro igual de aburrido y al sonar el timbre todos se fueron yendo.

-oye ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? ¿Tengo que ir a tu casa? ¿O tu iras a la mía?

Okey si que estábamos en problemas una humana en una casa llena de vampiros o una vampiresa rodeada de perros grandes malolientes.

**contiiii**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPVO**

Guau la familia de Rosalie si que era genial, aunque no he conocido al resto siento que Rose es la más genial de todos, me trae una sensación de seguridad que nunca había tenido.

Sin embargo estábamos tan concentradas en la plática que realmente nunca prestamos atención en lo que estaba diciendo el maestro.

-señorita Hale, señorita Uley ya que están siendo tan buenas amigas ustedes dos formaran un equipo para hacer el trabajo- ordeno el maestro con aburrimiento

-uh, ¿Qué trabajo?- pregunte sorprendida.

-tienen que hacer una película, ustedes escribirán el guion, lo dirigirán y lo actuaran- respondió el maestro igual de aburrido y al sonar el timbre todos se fueron yendo.

-oye ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? ¿Tengo que ir a tu casa? ¿O tu iras a la mía?-le pregunte con cierta timidez

Rosalie parecía meditarlo… era imposible ver que había en su cabeza, es frustrante, a veces me gustaría poder leer la mente, pero eso seria invasión a la privacidad.

-mmm te parece a mi casa-respondió finalmente, mientras observaba mi reacción

-cool bien en tu casa… ¿Cuándo?- inquirí con curiosidad.

-mm mañana después de la escuela-contesto distraídamente.

-oh de acuerdo le pediré permiso a mi hermano-

-bien entonces, ¿cuál es tu próxima clase?- pregunto la rubia mirándome con curiosidad.

Cheque mi horario para encontrar…

-gimnasia-gemí

-no te gusta-afirmo Rose con una sonrisa.

-no realmente- admití asiendo un mohín- soy un imán para los accidentes

Rosalie se echo a reír, trayendo consigo algunas miradas indiscretas de asombro y susurros no tan bajos.

-Rosalie Hale se está riendo- – Dios pensé que estaba amargada- -esto es un apocalipsis, no quiero morir tan joven…

Entre otras cosas por el estilo, por lo que los fulmine con la mirada por hacer comentarios groseros, y como esperaba apartaron la vista asustados, sonreí con satisfacción.

Soy una perra fría, confirmado.

-bueno señorita ve a clases, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo con los detalles- me ordeno Rose con una sonrisa de ¿orgullo?

Yo emboce una sonrisa artificial y con falso entusiasmo dije:

-claro lo que tu ordenes mamá- dije con voz de niña pequeña, se me a figuro que le pasaba una mirada de dolor a mi compañera rubia, pero tan pronto apareció se fue.

-eso espero jovencita- dijo con voz dura pero con una sonrisa.

Me reí y me fui prácticamente corriendo para alcanzar la próxima clase.

Como era de esperarse golpe a medio mundo… Dios pensé que había terminado mi torpeza pero al parecer me equivoque.

Al finalizar las clases tome mi moto y partí rumbo a la Push.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie… más que una nota en el refrigerador con la letra de mi hermano mayor.

_**Bella:**_

_**Salí a dar un paseo con Emily, volveremos tarde. **_

_**Sam**_

Típico de mi hermano, regreso de mi primer día de clases y se va a ser sabe que cosas con su prometida… uff no quiero ni imaginar que harán.

**Psdt:**

_**No destroces ni quemes la casa.**_

Rodee los ojos… solo había pasado una vez, bueno tal vez dos o tres, pero ninguna paso a mayores.

En fin me puse a hacer mi tarea y a ver qué podía hacer de la casa… no había nada que hacer todo estaba limpio y ordenado (Emily seguro).

Encontré comida hecha en el congelador: lasaña mi favorita, la calenté y me puse a devorarla con clase, siempre he pensado que soy una rara por la forma en la que me comporto a veces. Me da la impresión de que soy sacada de una especie de libro del siglo pasado.

Como fuera ya era tarde y aquel par de tortolos no parecía que fueran a regresar pronto, por lo que me acomode para dormir. Me levante temprano y comprobé que no había regresado los pajaritos de amor, por lo que deje una nota para hacerles saber que iría a la casa de Rosalie Hale para hacer una tarea.

Durante el día no tuve ninguna clase con Rosalie o con algún otro miembro del clan Cullen… y tampoco la vi en el almuerzo. Al final de la jornada escolar me dirigí a mi moto para irme a la casa, ya que obviamente Rosalie se le había presentado algún imprevisto.

Sorpresa que me lleve fue verla a un lado de mi moto con una sonrisa.

-hey- salude sin nada mejor que decir.

-hola a ti también- correspondió ella.

-bien entonces… ¿preparada para irnos?- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

-ah… seguro- conteste.

-¿si te dejaron ir?-cuestiono con duda pintada en el rostro.

-uh… le avise a mi hermano que iba a tu casa-evadí un poco la pregunta.

-ah de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencida, antes de lanzar una mirada de desaprobación a mí moto me dijo que la siguiera y de su carro saco un casco, yo le mire con desconfianza.

-es peligroso andar en moto y todavía más peligroso sin casco-me regaño, yo solo puse los ojos mientras agarraba el casco que me ofrecía, me subí a mi moto esperando a que ella se subiera a su convertible.

Me puse el casco y la seguí, parecía vivir fuera de la pequeña ciudad de Forks, me hizo una seña de que íbamos a dar vuelta con dirección al bosque, todo alrededor era de color verde, el musgo cubría todo alrededor.

Después de unos minutos de trayectoria llegamos a una casa enorme de tres plantas, parecía más bien una mansión, era simplemente esplendida.

No me había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando con la boca abierta hasta que una suave risa parecida a unas campanillas me interrumpió y una mano helada me cerró con ligereza la boca.

-será mejor que cierres la boca o te entrara una mosca-dijo riéndose Rosalie

Yo me sonroje ligeramente y susurre un perdón.

-bueno vamos adentro-sugirió todavía divertida

Por dentro la casa era mucho más impresionante, no tenía ni un solo monto de polvo o desorden a la vista, la casa estaba pintada por un color crema en las paredes, y decorada con grandes cuadros que parecían de la época pasada pero en un buen estado. Todos los muebles eran de piel, tenía un toque un poco minimalista combinado con rustico, nunca había visto dos decoraciones tan diferentes que combinaran tan bien entre sí.

-vaya tu casa es genial Rose- admire encantada admirando todavía la casa.

-muchas gracias querida- me sorprendió una voz como campanillas, sin duda pertenecientes a una mujer.

Al darme vuelta para encontrar a la persona que había hablado me encontré con una mujer que suponía que esa era la madre de los Cullen, su cabello era como color caramelo, su piel tenía una mortal palidez y con ojeras marcadas y ojos color caramelo liquido, y como los demás era inhumanamente hermosa, pero lo que me sorprendía era su aura que gritaba maternal por todos lados.

Sin embargo capte todas las similitudes que tenia con sus hijos e hijas adoptados, todos ellos eran adoptados ¿cómo era que tenían todas esas similitudes?

-es un placer conocerla señora Cullen, gracias por dejarme venir a su casa- le agradecí mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-no hay problema querida- me respondió un poco contrariada por mis acciones. Mire a Rose y también parecía un poco en shock.

Mentalmente me regañe por haber hecho semejante espectáculo de galantes y anticuadas acciones de épocas pasadas, en serio que demonios me pasaba me estaba pasando con mas frecuencia desde que cumplí los 16 años.

-bueno vamos a hacer la tarea- me propuso Rose salvándome de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Nos fuimos a trabajar a la sala, donde después de un rato decidimos que sería una película de terror, comenzamos a trabajar en el guion cuando la señora Cullen nos mando a llamar a comer.

Pero antes de pasar al comedor, en la esquina de la sala donde no había admirado había un precioso piano de cola color negro.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que pase admirando el piano hasta que Rose me saco de mi burbuja personal.

-¿disculpa que dijiste?- le pregunte con vergüenza mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Ella simplemente me sonrió negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué si tocas el piano?

-uh mmm si- le susurre mientras admiraba el piano, yo no tenía ninguno porque eran caros y mi hermano no se lo podía permitir, pero de alguna extraña razón cuando tome clases ya sabía las notas y tocaba el piano también que el maestro me dijo que era un prodigio musical.

-¿quieres tocar un poco?-me pregunto con amabilidad

-¿es tuyo?-

-no es de mi hermano Edward, pero no te incomodes a él no le molestara, ya no toca- me respondió con una sonrisa mientras me conducía al piano.

Toque ligeramente las teclas para acostumbrarme al sonido, era como sentirse viva otra vez.

Sin pensarlo toque una canción que escuchaba siempre en mis sueños, eran notas complejas y parecía más bien una canción de cuna, no sabía porque pero siempre me relajaba, recordaba mientras mis manos se movían con mayor rapidez una mujer rubia sin rostro.

Me detuve cuando me fue imposible alcanzar las ultimas notas, era una canción de dos o para una persona que práctica muchas veces.

-qué hermoso tocas- me felicito la señora Cullen sorprendiéndome, me había olvidado de donde estaba.

-gracias- le conteste con vergüenza.

Observe a Rosalie, parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma abría y cerraba la boca con incredulidad total, y si fuera posible estaba mas pálida.

-e-esa… música… imposible… ¿d-donde la aprendiste?- pregunto en shock total.

CONTII


	8. Chapter 8

**queria subirla antes pero operaron a mi mamá T.T, pero ya esta bn :D.  
**

**consideralo un regalo atrasado Renesmee Black Cullen1096.  
**

**Y les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios :D**

* * *

**RPVO**

Isabella estaba boquiabierta al ver nuestra casa, sin duda era algo cómico de ver.

Ya adentro estábamos trabajando lo de la película.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una película romántica?- sugerí ya que la mayoría de las adolescentes en la edad de Isabella les encantaba ese género.

Ella hizo un mohín en disgusto- no está muy choteada-

-oh bueno… ¿entonces una comedia?- le pregunte

-no, hay que hacer una película de terror- dijo saltando de emoción

Yo simplemente la mire, yo era un vampiro y su familia era de licántropos… que mas terror quisiera tener esta niña.

-uh… ¿estás segura?-dude al verla tan emocionada.

-si… ándale Rose- intento convencerme con ojos de cordero degollado.

Durante varios minutos nos miramos fijamente hasta que resalto un poco el labio menor y batía ligeramente las pestañas, parecía la viva imagen de un ángel.

-ah de acuerdo- acepte derrotada.

-genial- celebro brincando un poco.

-bueno ahora la trama, ¿de qué va a tratar?- pregunte divertida al ver su entusiasmo.

Se llevo un dedo a la barbilla pensando, estuvo un buen rato haciéndolo hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos.

-de fantasmas- propuso o más bien ordeno.

-¿de fantasmas?- cuestione cada vez más divertida al ver la ilusión de sus ojos.

-yep- comento alegremente.

-de acuerdo, tenemos el género y de que tratara... ahora a escribir el guion-

Pasamos unas dos horas haciendo el guion, esta chica sí que tenia imaginación y a cada rato me hacia reír ante sus ocurrencias, estábamos tan concentradas en el guion y en las locuras que hacia Isabella que hasta que Esme nos mando a llamar no me había dado cuenta de que me la había estado pasando bien con un humano.

Caminábamos hacia el comedor, cuando Bella se detuvo a admirar el piano de cola de Edward.

Intente varias veces llamar su atención pero resultaba en vano, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que la sacudí un poco reacciono.

-¿disculpa que dijiste?- me pregunto con vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Yo simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué si tocas el piano?

-uh mmm si- murmuro admirando nuevamente el piano con añoranza.

Era una imagen tan tierna.

-¿quieres tocar un poco?-le pregunte con amabilidad

-¿es tuyo?-me cuestiono nerviosa.

-no es de mi hermano Edward, pero no te incomodes a él no le molestara, ya no toca-le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me conducía al piano.

La chica de pelo castaño toco unas teclas al azar con una expresión de completa satisfacción, parecía que le fascinaba tocar. Después de un ligero momento de tocar, comenzó con una canción de cuna, era tan hermosa brindaba un ambiente de tranquilidad, amor y cuidado palpable.

Pero no pudo alcanzar el ritmo de las últimas notas.

-qué hermoso tocas- la felicito Esme con una gran sonrisa

-gracias- contesto Isabella con vergüenza.

Yo simplemente esta en completo shock.

-e-esa… música… imposible… ¿d-donde la aprendiste?- le pregunte sin saber muy bien lo que balbuceaba.

Mis ojos estaban todavía muy abiertos como plato al haber reconocido la melodía, recordé a la única persona a la que le había enseñado esa canción.

**Flash Back**

Era sábado, un día un poco frio el sol aun no salía, la cama era caliente y muy buena para dormir no pensaba en levantarme tan temprano pero por supuesto mi deseo no le impedía alguien en saltar en mi cama y moverme.

-¡Mama! ¡Levántate! - grito una niña en el oído y comenzaba a saltar de nuevo.

-Ah… Isabella… amor… es muy temprano- me queje intentando recuperar el sueño.

-no te quiero mostrar algo- insistió con voz de niña buena e inocente, cosa que siempre funcionaba al intentar conseguir lo que quería, ejecutaba con sus tíos, abuelos, conmigo, amigos de la familia, bueno con todo mundo. Pero no hoy.

-en unas horas más cariño- le murmure enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

-mama, levántate- ordeno la pequeña con el mismo tono que yo usaba con ella cuando no se quería levantar de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?- le pregunte abriendo un ojo y encontrar a una bella niña de ojos azules.

-ya aprendí la nana que me tocas para dormir- dijo con una expresión orgullosa.

Abrí los ojos como plato esa canción la había compuesto en piano para los días en los que había tormenta, y era algo complejo.

Me levante y la seguí al hermoso piano de cola que estaba en mi habitación, se acomodo y efectivamente tocaba muy bien la melodía, solo no podía alcanzar las ultimas notas.

-vaya pero si eres mi pequeño genio musical- le dije con orgullo mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-mamá me estas despeinando- se quejo la niña y se intentaba separar de mi.

-eso te pasa por despertarme tan temprano- le respondí en broma, mientras la soltaba un poco y le daba un beso en la frente.

Ella simplemente me sonrió con aire de suficiencia antes de echar a correr para hacer travesuras.

**FIN DE Flash Back**

-¡HEY ROSALIE!- me grito Isabella pasando varias veces su mano frente a mi cara.

-no me grites- le respondi todavía en shock pero intentando disimular.

-intente llamarte varias pero parecías en las nubes… ¿no te agrado la canción?- me pregunto con tristeza notoria en sus ojos azul-morado.

-sí, solo que me sorprendió nunca la había escuchado… ¿donde la aprendiste?- le pregunte con ansiedad.

Ella pareció un poco confundida y aliviada-

-pues la verdad…

No termino de responder por que en ese momento se escucharon varios aullidos cerca de la casa.

Genial los perros estaban aquí y por cómo se escuchaban estaban muy molestos.

**contii**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPVO**

Después de escuchar que la canción le había gustado a Rose no sé porque me dio un gran gusto, pero cuando me pregunto qué de donde había sacado la, música me trabe, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué la saque de un sueño donde aparece una mujer rubia sin rostro? Pero al ver que Rosalie esperaba mi respuesta decidí contestarle con la verdad.

-pues la verdad…

No termine por que se escucharon unos aullidos de perros furiosos, pareciera que estuvieran a fuera de la casa, mire asustada a Rose y a su madre, Rose parecía malhumorada pero al ver el terror reflejado en mi rostro lo cubrió rápidamente con una sonrisa que intentando tranquilizarme la señora Cullen parecía preocupada pero rápidamente lo cubrió con igual que la rubia.

-¿q-que e-es e-so?- murmure asustada parecía que estaban más cerca sin haberme percatado estaba prácticamente encima de Rose pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-creo que son… lobos- anuncio la señora Cullen preocupada mirando por la ventana.

-e-están afuera… ¿pueden… entrar?- comenzaba a entrar en pánico, los lobos llegaban a ser muy peligrosos si tenían hambre, y estos parecían muy enojados a juzgar por los escándalos que hacían.

-no lo creo- comento Rosalie con confianza intentando tranquilizarme

Rosalie me abrazo un poco para calmarme pero sin querer me estremecí un poco, su piel era increíblemente fría parecía como muerta, mi compañera dudo un poco al notar mi tensión pero igualmente paso ligeramente la mano sobre mi hombro al final me relaje y me acurruque lo más cerca posible, ya que me sentía lo más segura que había estado en la vida, sin querer me regreso la imagen de la mujer rubia sin rostro haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo Rose.

-Isabella, cariño… ¿avisaste que venias a nuestra la casa?-me pregunto la señora Cullen acercándose un poco a mí, mientras me ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

En ese momento los lobos aullaban con mas ferocidad que antes por lo que retiro su mano de mi hombro y observo hacia fuera con ansiedad, me abrace más fuerte de Rose los lobos parecían muy, muy enojados. La pregunta de la señora me desoriento un poco… pero tal vez no me quería dejar ir por los lobos de afuera.

-le deje una nota a mi hermano- conteste encogiéndome en hombros y miraba un poco mis uñas, haciendo un aire despreocupado, pero estaba nerviosa y asustada.

La señora Cullen se me quedo viendo con curiosidad y luego miro a Rosalie como buscando algo de ayuda o algo así, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada desconcertada.

-bueno… ¿Por qué no le llamas a tu familia?-me sugirió.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que me dijeran que hacer, pero al voltear a ver a Rose me asintió un poco con la cabeza.

Suspire derrotada antes de marcar el número de Sam

Sonó solo una vez antes de que me contestaran.

-oye Sam…-me interrumpió una voz

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás Isabella? ¿Sigues con los chupa… los Cullen?-parecía muy molesta, me recordó el día que le mostré mi moto… estaba hecha un fiera, me estremecí solo de recordarlo, ella y Leah nos echaron una buena bronca a Sam, Jacob y a mí, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida… mi nalga derecha y la izquierda de Jake no ha sido las mismas desde entonces.

-¿Emily? ¿Qué te pasa?-le respondí un poco confundida y asustada a la vez, seguro se me había olvidado algo… no quiero que me vuelva a regañar o peor me vaya a sonar, aunque si me suena ojala sea la nalga izquierda para que me las empareje.

Mientras me exprimía el cerebro intentando recordar algo que estaba segura que había olvidado, sentí la sangre irse rápidamente de mi rostro cuando Emily me empezó a gritar.

-¿ISABELLA? ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? ¿TE PASO ALGO?... CONTESTA… ¡ISABELLA MARIE ULEY!- mis tímpanos reventaron.

-dios mío Emily me reventaste mis pobres tímpanos-gimoteé alejándome un poco del teléfono.

-¡PERO NO ESTABAS PRESTANDO ATENCION!- siguió gritando, sip ahí van lo que me quedaba de sano en los oídos, quedare sorda de por vida o cuando mínimo una semana.

-si dejaras de reventar mis tímpanos te escucharía mejor- me queje intentando hacer que dejara de gritar, por dios esta mujer sí que tenia pulmones, con razón se salían ella y Sam

-¿Qué haces en la casa de los Cullen?-pregunto con ira pero al menos ya no gritaba hasta ensordecer.- ¿a quién le pediste permiso?

-obviamente haciendo tarea, le deje una nota a Sam diciéndoselo- le conteste poniendo los ojos.

-pero no preguntaste directamente Isabella… y menos especificaste que con la que ibas a hacer la tarea era una Cullen-siguió riñendo Emily, yo que pensaba que ella era la pacifista y los que se la pasaban regañándome por cada paso eran: Leah, Sam, Billy, Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca, Sara, la señora de la tienda, el lechero … bueno para que le hacemos más larga la lista, solo suponía que Emily era la pacifista y todos los demás las madres, padres y hermanos sobreprotectores que fastidiaban por todo.

-grr ya termine por hoy Emily ¿podemos hablarlo cuando llegue a casa?-conteste molesta

-Isabella no hemos term…- corte la llamada con fastidio, si que era pesada cuando se lo proponía.

-lo siento señora Cullen, pero creo que ya me tengo que retirar- le informe con amabilidad.

-no creo que sea conveniente que salgas ahora Isabella, los chuchos parecen estar muy enojados y podrían atacarte- me dijo Rosalie preocupada.

Ante esta declaración los perros de los cuales estaba olvidada por los instantes de la interesante charla de Emily, comenzaron nuevamente con un escándalo, gruñendo furiosos.

Me estremecí un poco y me volví acurrucar en Rose, había escuchado a Billy y a Sara diciendo que las cicatrices de mi futura cuñada se debía a un ataque de un lobo, aunque todo mundo decía que era por un oso pero no sé porque me daba la impresión que era mentira.

-¿me puedo quedar un rato mas, señora Cullen? Solo hasta que se vallan los lobos- le pregunte con esperanza.

-ah…seguro querida no hay problema-me respondió la señora Cullen mientras observaba con preocupación afuera.

Sin embargo después de unos minutos sonó el timbre de la puerta, la señora Cullen fue abrir con rapidez. Voltee a ver a Rose ya que me presiono un poco más a ella, y me sorprendió que miraba amenazadoramente a la puerta con la nariz arrugada como con asco.

-buenas noches… vine por Isabella- dijo la voz de mi hermano Sam, parecía muy tenso.

Fui hasta la puerta después de soltarme de Rosalie y vi a mi hermano en shorts rasgados, estaba temblando mucho yo siempre le he dicho que se enfermara pero nunca me hace caso, sin embargo su rostro estaba contorsionado por el asco.

Rose se puso delante de mí, mi hermano tembló con más intensidad y parecía estar discutiendo con alguien… no se tal vez el mismo ya decía yo que no estaba bien de la cabeza me pregunto si a madre se le cayó cuando era pequeño, al final tomo una profunda respiración arrugando mas la nariz al acto para tener una cara de pasividad carente de emociones.

-vámonos a casa Isabella-me ordeno todavía desde la puerta.

Yo puse los ojos y voltee a ver a Rose- bueno nos vemos mañana- me despedí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Oí como gruñido de mi hermano.

-hasta mañana Bella- me correspondió la rubia mirando de mala manera a mi hermano.

Después de despedirme de la señora Cullen y darle gracias por su hospitalidad nos retiramos, mi hermano estaba callado pero se notaba enfadado, cuando llegamos a la Push estallo.

**contii**


	10. Chapter 10

**Realmente me disculpo por no haber dado señales de vida. Por cuestiones personales, tecnicas y escolares no pude subir ningun tipo de actualización en esta historia, pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejarla a medias. Sin embargo como la universidad requiere algo de tiempo, procurare actualizar cuando tengo un espacio libre. Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**RSVO**

Isabella parecía asustada por el ruido de los lobos, cosa que no se lo reprochaba porque realmente tenían un mal temperamento a parte de su apestoso olor. Lo que me sorprendía sin embargo era que al parecer no era consciente de que una parte del pueblo donde ella vivía eran aquellos seres que rugían con furia prácticamente asesina fuera de la casa.

Al ver que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente la abrace con cuidado esperando a que se calmara un poco, al principio se puso tensa por lo que dude un corto tiempo antes de frotar con suavidad su brazo para que se tranquilizara, funciono, pero no entendía realmente como este simple gesto de mi parte hacia que un calor surgiera en mi inexistente corazón. Una sensación olvidada pero a la vez tan persistente como la última vez que lo sentí.

Los perros de la calle enfurecieron más ante el contacto.

Esme estaba preocupada, supongo que pensando que la chica a la cual yo tenía en mis brazos intentando protegerla había hecho un acto de rebeldía y se encontraba aquí sin permiso.

-Isabella, cariño… ¿avisaste que venias a nuestra la casa?-le pregunto Esme mientras se acercaba y le daba un ligero apretón en su hombro.

Los lobos aullaron con más ferocidad cuando Esme hizo el contacto, por lo que lentamente retiro su mano y observo con cierta ansiedad donde los perros callejeros se acercaban, Isabella por otro lado me abrazo con más fuerza, parecía asustada.

Esme intentando aligerar el ambiente le pregunto a la chica que si había avisado que vendría a nuestra casa, cosa que era muy obvio que no.

La morena parecía confundida pero aun así le respondió- le deje una nota a mi hermano- Mientras se encogía en hombros y se observaba con indiferencia las uñas, dándole un aire despreocupado pero su corazón, que latía a mil por hora desmentía su fachada perfecta. Esme la observo con curiosidad y luego se fijo en mí a lo que le di una mirada envenenada haciendo que rápidamente apartara su mirada afuera.

Oh soy una perra frívola, me adoro.

-bueno… ¿Por qué no le llamas a tu familia?-le pidió Esme, pero lo hizo sonar como orden, cosa que al parecer no le agrado a Isabella ya que frunció el ceño, se dirigió hacia a mí como pidiéndome mi opinión, a lo que asentí.

Ella soltó un suspiro dramático antes de marcar el teléfono. Se la paso hablando con una chica que parecía que podía dejar sordo hasta un vampiro, y luego como menos de 5 min colgó completamente enfadada.

-lo siento señora Cullen, pero creo que ya me tengo que retirar- comento con amabilidad forzada.

-no creo que sea conveniente que salgas ahora Isabella, los chuchos parecen estar muy enojados y podrían atacarte- le conteste preocupada, los malditos perros cuando están enojados podían causar gran daño a los humanos.

Al escuchar los gruñidos nuevamente de los chuchos se acerco a mí con susto intentando ganar protección o algo por el estilo.

-¿me puedo quedar un rato más, señora Cullen? Solo hasta que se vallan los lobos- pregunto la chica morena asustada.

-ah…seguro querida no hay problema- le contesto Esme.

Luego de un minuto comencé a escuchar pisadas humanas desde el bosque, con repetidas maldiciones, como: "malditos chupasangre", "esa niña me va escuchar" o el "¿cómo demonios se junta con esas sanguijuelas? ¿Qué acaso no le llega el olor repugnante" y cosas parecidas.

Finalmente el chico lobo llego a la puerta, a lo que Esme fue rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, _Fido_ dio un pequeño gruñido de enfado, por lo que acerque un poco más a Isabella a mi cuerpo por puro instinto. El aire soplo ligeramente al interior de la casa pero lo suficiente para traerme su olor desagradable, va a ser imposible desterrar este insípido aroma. Mi nariz se contrajo por puro asco, Dios ¿es que acaso no había alguna forma de que olieran mejor? ¿Es mucho pedir que se duchen más seguido?

-buenas noches- comenzó a sonar una voz tensa varonil en la entrada de la casa- he venido por Isabella-

Bella y yo fuimos a la puerta para encontrarnos con un hombre de gran estatura y corpulencia en solo unos shorts todos rasgados, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos malditos perros? Ni que estuvieran tan buenos como para andar siempre sin camisa.

Igualmente una vez que Isabella vio al hombre me soltó para dirigirse a él, pero el chico comenzó a convulsionarse mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno de total asco. Rápidamente me puse delante de la joven de 16 años al ver que el hombre tembló más casi desfigurándose su fachada humana rebelando a la bestia en forma de lobo que poseía en su interior.

-alto ahí cachorrito, no avances ni un paso más si quieres seguir conservando tu brazo o cualquier otra extremidad pegado a tu cuerpo- le gruñí pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que la humana que tenia detrás de mí pudiera escuchar.

-aléjate de mi hermana maldita sanguijuela- me respondió con ira, al igual que yo lo suficientemente rápido y en voz baja.

-ja no me hagas reír, no te puedes controlar y lo único que vas a causar es que uses a Isabella como un afilador de garras como a tu preciosa novia- me burle

-¡Rosalie!- me reprendió Esme actuando en su papel de madre, pero a mí no me importo, lo único que quería que esta chica estuviera a salvo y mis instintos decían que amenazara a mi enemigo.

El hombre bestia que tenía enfrente se le distorsiono la cara en una agonía inspirada por la culpa al oír mis palabras, por lo que tomo una reparación profunda para calmar s temperamento (arrugando su nariz en asco mientras lo hacía) y puso una cara de pasividad carente de emociones, por lo que supuse que era su forma de mantener a su monstruo interno bajo control.

-vámonos a casa Isabella- ordeno el maldito perro todavía desde la puerta, sin perderme de vista.

Puse los ojos al ver su reacción pero rápidamente mi mirada se fijo en la morena al sentir que se movía hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos mañana- se despidió y mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, parecía que no le interesaba la frialdad de mi piel.

Oí como gruñido de su maldito hermano.

-hasta mañana Bella- respondí mirando de mala manera al hombre, antes de añadir en voz baja- será mejor que te mantengas en control perrito, porque no me importaría ir a arrancarte la garganta si le haces daño.

El chico solo me dio una mueca de enojo, pero conservaba la calma viendo como su hermana se despedía de Esme y le daba gracias por su hospitalidad. Su hermano salió rápidamente al igual que Isabella. Los lobos se retiraron rápidamente no sin antes gruñirnos con rabia.

-Rosalie ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando en recordarle al pobre chico lo que paso con su prometida?- me reprendió Esme enfadada.

Yo solo me limite a encogerme en hombros y salir de la casa para cazar.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? A esa chica ni la conocía y ya estaba dando la cara por ella, además la inquietante preocupación que tenia por ella en estos momentos. Realmente espero que ese maldito perro se haya tomado enserio mis palabras porque si le toca un solo pelo le arrancare la cabeza.

**contii**

* * *

**Bueno aun no decido si metere a Edward o no, por lo pronto solo sera la relación entre Rosalie-Isabella. Igual si quieren dejar alguna idea o sugerencia que quieran, estoy abierta a opiniones.  
**

**Hasta la otra  
**


End file.
